


Curiosity

by Teacupcake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Remus, Eventual Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Other, caregiver Janus, little!logan, the lights aren't gonna be in the beginning as much, this will be angsty just a heads up, wrote this for my gf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacupcake/pseuds/Teacupcake
Summary: Logans caught up with to much work and ends up regressing. This isn't the first time but it's his first time caught. It's either the best or worst thing to ever happen to him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, intrulociet
Comments: 33
Kudos: 128





	1. tears and truths

Logan sat at his desk running his fingers through his no longer neat gelled hair. How long had he been working two maybe three days? Maybe more Thomas was so busy and he kept adding more to their completely full schedule. No one had even come to stop his work. Not that he was surprised no one ever came to stop him anymore. 

He groaned as Thomas gave himself yet another responsibility. This was starting to give him a headache. Wait sides didn’t get headaches. NO, he couldn’t afford this right now he had too much to work on he didn’t need a setback. Just like that, the logical man felt tears run down his face as he shifted from logic to curiosity. 

“I’m fine I’m suppowsed to be sewious. I need to be a big boy and hewlp Thomas!” he said trying to stop crying. He kept muttering he was fine and should be big not smoll. He was not a child he should act like it. 

With all of the falsehoods being spewed from the Logical side, how could Janus not show up? However, as he rose up into the room the last thing he expected to see was Logan having a full-blown breakdown. 

“Uh, Logan are you doing well?” Janus asked not quite sure how to approach the situation. Logan jumped from the new unexpected noise. “I - I am satifactowy tank you though Janus.” Logan tried knowing that lying to Janus would be impossible especially with this godforsaken lisp. Janus blepped his forked tongue that Remus never let him live down and smelt the metallic lie.

“Lo I know we always get along but you can trust me. Are you okay.” He asked his logical counterpart once more. Logan’s eyes watered more as he frantically shook his head no. He logically should be he just couldn’t do his job right now could he?

Janus sits on the floor next to Lo. wait when had Logan moved to the floor nevermind it didn’ matter. “Well don’t tell me the problem. Logan sighed he couldn’t no one knew it was a secret he never told anyone but part of him wondered what telling a secret was like so he looked down and took a breath. 

“I can’t be big,” he said just barely above a whisper. Unfortunately. Janus had heard him but just looked confused. “what do you mean Lo.” Logan seemed pretty tall to him. “I gotta kid bwain...’ Logan muttered upset about this whole situation in general

Janus looked confused for a moment before thanking whatever socially constructed higher power that he knew and read about psychology enough to know what the hell was happening. “Okay, that’s not okay at all. Can I ask how old you are right now Starshine.” Janus asked hoping Logan knew what he was saying and trusted him enough to tell him. “I’m five...” Logan said only pausing to say and a half. The older he was the better.

“Okay, how bout this we don’t get you some comfy close, a sippy cup of juice, and we totally can’t lay you down and read about some constellations.” Logan’s eyes widened he really wanted to and he was really tired but he had so much work left.

“It definitely can’t wait until tomorrow.” Janus said once Logan glanced at the unfinished work. Logan slowly said okay to Janus. Janus smiled this was going to be a long night.


	2. cuddles and confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings are always fun when you dont remember what happened.

Janus sat Logan down on his bed and went into Logan’s closet pulling out his unicorn onesie. “Okay starlight do you don’t need my help or do you?” Janus asks sitting on the bed showing Logan the onesie  
Logan looked at the outfit like it just broke all his Crofters.  
“I can’t weawr dat Janus it’s not pwofessionaw…” He mumbled. “Starlight this is probably the only childlike thing you own and no one looks down on you for wearing it okay.” Janus tells him quietly. 

Logan just nods tears not having stopped but slowed he didn’t want to wear the stupid onesie it was childish. Logan didn’t want to be a kid at all he had work to and he was currently regretting his stupid curious nature that lead Janus to figure out Lo’s secret.

While Logan was zoned out Janus had snapped Logan into the onesie as to not make him more upset. He also conjured a sippy cup full of apple juice and a constellations book. 

Janus laid down next to logan and put an arm around him. He wiped a tear-off of Logan’s face before starting to read about all the constellations from the big dipper all the way to Cassiopeia. They sat there reading and drinking juice until Logan fell asleep.

Janus closed the book and put on the nightstand along with Logan’s glasses. Janus went to get up to go to his own bed but Logan grabbed his arm. “Stay pwease.” he mumbled half asleep and how could anyone say no to that.

(time skip brought to you by my lack of creativity)

Logan had woken up… When had he fallen asleep? He sat only to find his deceptive co-trait holding him protectively. Logan noticed his onesie and a sippy cup on the table. He quickly slipped out of Janus’s hold and snapped into his normal outfit.

This was fine so what Janus knew the exact thing he’d been hiding for years. This was okay he could figure out a way to convince him it was a misunderstanding and everything would be normal. 

Logan walked around the bed to Janus and tapped him precisely three times on the should. Janus shot up with a slightly panicked face. “What’s wrong aren’t you okay!” Janus asks looking at Logan. Okay, this may be harder than he originally thought.

“Yes, I am adequate Janus, and I appreciate your help last night however I must inform you that it was simply a misunderstanding. I was heavily sleep-deprived and will not be making habit of it. This is not a regular occurrence.”  
Janus blepped his forked tongue raising an eyebrow. “Almost half of that entire thing was a lie Lo you’re starting to sound like me. Plus I’ve read enough phycology books to know that wasn’t a misunderstanding. You don’t have to repress and deal with that alone in fact it’s not healthy.”

Damnit he knew too much. “It’s illogical for me to lie especially about something as dire as mental health thankfully I do not have feelings so I as well as you do not have o worry about that when it comes to me.” Logan stated nervously fixing his glasses.

“Listen Logan I understand you don’t like feeling and maybe you don’t understand them but you have them. I know you have them I’ve witnessed them. It’s okay to have feelings and it’s certainly okay to use regression as a coping mechanism.” Janus says mildly lecturing the Logical aspect of Thomas’s personality.’

“It doesn’t make sense though I am logic I am created to know facts, keep and make schedules, and learn new things that’s it. I am supposed to be serious I’m supposed to be taken seriously children are not taken seriously and I refuse to be seen as a child!” Logan says snapping at Janus immediately regretting it as Janus hadn’t deserved it.  
“Logan I’m not going to treat or look at you as a child unless you have the mental age of a child because you’re not always a child. However, you are a regressor and honestly, if you look at facts it makes perfect sense. I want to help you I do want you getting hurt but can’t help you if you don’t accept it and allow to help.” Janus said seemingly unaffected by Logan snapping.

Logan froze taking Janus’s words in would he really still be taken seriously. “Fine, I will think about it on the terms that the others never find out.” Janus rolled his eyes and smiled. “Cause I definitely would’ve told them your personal information in the first place.”

“Oh and Logan do take a break you exhausted and it’ll effect your work if you work too long.” With that Janus sunk out and started conjuring things a five year old would need. Logan sat down on his bed and laid back down he had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter and dont be afraid to leave a comment they make me happy.


	3. boo boo's and bandaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe next time we take a longer break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this has taken so long I got really bad writer's block out of nowhere anywho hope you enjoy.

It had been two weeks since Janus caught Logan. Logan had taken a break per Janus’s advice. The break didn’t last very long but he did take a break nonetheless. However, a couple hour-long break hadn’t really brought down Logan’s stress levels. He was becoming progressively more behind and it was starting to really upset him. Logan had never been behind schedule before. He’d never planned to either yet here he was. He took a deep breath. He couldn’t afford to get overworked again. That would only throw him further behind schedule.

Another assignment came into his room and that was the breaking point. He got a really fuzzy headache making it hard to think. No this was not happening again this soon but as his lip curled and his eyes started to water he knew there was no stopping it. He had slipped and he was exasperated about it. (see I know big words too!)

He was going to get more behind! He had tried to just continue but that was kinda hard when he could no longer read. He threw his work on the ground upset at its very existence and inability to be completed and kicked his legs. This totally not tantrum like motion had caused his chair to fall backward. 

Having scared the crap out of himself and scraping his leg on his desk. Logan crawled of his chair into his closet and curled into a little ball. He wanted Janus… Did he want Janus? Yes, Janus would help him but he didn’t need help. Sure his leg really hurt and he was in a closet but he didn’t nee-... okay Maybe he needed Janus but he wasn’t going to get Janus that would be embarrassing and Janus would certainly not help after the fit he just threw.

He was fine he shouldn’t need or want anyone’s help he could do it by himself. Unbeknownst to the little Logic. Janus had come to check on the logical side. What he wasn’t worried at all. After hearing something fall He panicked and rose in the room. Hearing little sniffles from the closet he gave a little knock.

“You okay L?” Janus didn’t know why he’d expected an answer after receiving nothing but a little whimper he opened the closet and crouched down to a curled up Lo. “How old are you feeling starlight?” He asked running his fingers through L’s hair. Logan shrugged he didn’t want to talk he knew he’d have that stupid lisp and he hated it.

That was enough answer for Janus as he smiled at his currently younger co trait. “You do gotta talk starlight but I heard a fall and I don’t want to make sure you’re okay” Logan hesitantly showed Janus his scraped leg with salty tears streaming down his face. Janus knew the scrape wasn’t a big deal but to a kid it was different. 

He quickly made a face of concern and gave a warm little smile. “ it’ll be okay how about we get you a bandaid and then we can eat some goldfish and watch Sid the Science Kid. If anyone were to ever ask Logan’s face did not light up at the suggestion and he didn’t agree at all and if Janus knew otherwise who was he to tell.

Janus bandaged him up but not before kissing it better and snapped Logan into some comfy rocket ship pj’s that Logan certainly hadn’t owned before this encounter. He summoned some goldfish and his laptop and turned on the cartoon. Logan had been entirely captivated by the group explaining why food got old. Eventually, the goldfish were gone the show was over and Logan was asleep Janus removed his glasses and closed the computer.  
Snapping the lights off, he held Logan protectively this time he didn’t try to leave. We can only hope nothing will wake them up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy thanks for reading also don't be afraid to comment I love reading them(hope you like it Lo<3)


	4. Nightmares and Nurturing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a nightmare thank god Janus is there.

Why was it so dark? Logan was looking around he could see but he couldn’t move. He could hear but he couldn’t scream. He was stuck it felt like he was drowning… wait he was drowning. He looked around at the deep-sea fish as he sunk further and further into the inky abyss.

No! No! No! He hated the ocean it was terrifying they knew more about space than the ocean and they’d known about the ocean longer! The lack of knowledge scared him No one knew what was at the bottom of the ocean. While he was curious he never wanted to find out this way. 

What made it worse was that he definitely was still in headspace. Everything was ten times more terrifying to him right now. This is why he hated being small. He screamed for help over and over but it was muted by the water. 

Then something grabbed him right around his shoulders it was constricting him. He couldn’t breathe. It was probably a giant squid closer and closer so that Logan would face its beaky doom. It held him closer it was making noise.

Wait no it was talking to him… why was a giant squid talking to him! “It’s alright Starlight I’ve got you. You’re safe. I’ll protect you I just need you to wake up.” Wake up? What do you mean wake up he was drowning! Wait only Janus called him starlight… He was just dreaming it was a dream. 

He felt the inky feeling of the faux water go away. And he buried his face in Janus’s shoulder. Tears began streaming down his face as he felt himself curl into Janus’s protective hold. Janus began running his fingers through Logan’s hair as he hummed quietly.

Janus rocked his baby to sleep… his baby when had that happened. No not his he was just concerned for a fellow side. He simply wanted to make sure Thomas had a stable mental state. That was it… course then why did he summon all that stuff and why was he rocking and humming to the poor boy.

This may be a problem. He couldn’t get attached he had a reputation to uphold after. Logan shifted and leaned into Janus’s touch with a small whine as he drifted in and out of sleep. “Shh, I gotcha baby you’re safe with me go to sleep.” 

Logan was so tired and Janus was so warm and safe. Maybe he could drift off for a little bit. “Okay Papa” Logan slurred quietly as slipped into happy dreams. Janus hugged logan a little tighter after that. He’d called him Papa. Logan had trusted him enough to call him Papa Him!

Logan had trusted the embodiment of deceit enough to call him Papa. Screw his reputation. Screw his boundaries. He was going to be the best damn Papa ever if it was the last thing he did. Logan deserved it He would make sure Logan got the best! That was something he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long I hit writer's block and a lack of motivation but my girlfriend was upset so I wrote this to cheer her up hope It works love you L. As always feel free to comment I absolutely love them now take it easy guys, gals, and nonbinary pals peace out.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy thanks for reading also don't be afraid to comment I love reading them(hope you love it Lo<3)


End file.
